


This Old House

by islandgirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This house has seen and heard a lot of things over the years …</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Old House

**Title:** This Old House  
 **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
 **Prompt** : sound for [](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**dailyfics**](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt Table:** D  
 **Word Count:** 223 words  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** All Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** This house has seen and heard a lot of things over the years …

*****

  


This house has seen and heard a lot of things over the years, bore witness to many memories. It’s heard the laughter of children, professions of love, and the whispers of siblings’ secrets in the middle of the night. It’s heard the solemn knock of a death notification and the blast of a gun taking a life. It’s heard the cries of the grieving and shouts of anger. It’s heard the sounds of sirens and the cacophony of investigations. There have been secrets shared and the discovery of betrayal. There’s been happiness, laughter, love, grief, frustration, and rage.

But most recently, there’s been silence.

It hears the rolling of the waves against the sand and the soft footfalls of a lone man. It hears life going on all around outside while inside its walls it says quiet like a crypt. Not much movement, not much noise.

On some days, though, a burst of noise erupts like a ray of sunshine, filling the empty rooms with peals of laughter and calls of “Uncle Steve” or “Babe”. At times, there a many voices, voices that ring with joy and cause a racket as they move about the space. Those days are the best day, days when the dark, quiet corners are filled with light and love and sound instead of the ghosts from the past.  



End file.
